


Triad

by Kalloway



Series: Lives!verse [9]
Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Having two sets of hands on her body wasn't bad at all.
Relationships: Miguel Aiman/Nicol Amalfi/Mayura Labatt
Series: Lives!verse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538776
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Triad

**Author's Note:**

> 2012~2013 No True Pair, "Nicol and Mayura, in a threesome with any other character from your list"

It wasn't entirely that Mayura didn't know about Nicol's roommate-not-boyfriend, just that she hadn't really expected him to be part of the immediate bargain. Asagi had said more than a few good things about Miguel, though, so she was definitely curious.

And having two sets of hands on her body wasn't bad at all. Having a choice between where to put her hands... Though she wanted to stay focused on Nicol, who seemed so self-conscious and upset when his right arm wouldn't quite work how he wanted it to.

Mayura did her best to kiss away his concerns, not at all surprised to keep meeting Miguel's body with her own, hands reaching for the same place, touching, caressing. There was no competition, though - only understanding.

She hadn't quite expected Miguel to be the one to slip his cock into her first, though. The rush of sensation nearly overwhelmed her, and she clung to Nicol, who only whispered that yeah, that's how it was with Miguel. Mayura just kissed him, coaxing him and eventually getting him to shift enough that she could suck on his erection while being otherwise slammed down against Nicol and the bed.

Whatever silent communication passed between Nicol and Miguel, Mayura wasn't privy to. But once they'd all been sated and were laying in a sweaty tangle, she saw that they were holding hands.


End file.
